BODA DE SOCIEDAD
by princesira21
Summary: Al casarse Bella sabía que iba a adquirir riqueza y una envidiable posición social, por no hablar de un marido increíblemente atractivo. El único problema era que Edward no tenía intención de renunciar a su seductora amante. Esta historia ni los personajes son mio solo es una adaptacioon
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Faltaban dos semanas para su boda con Edward... y era demasiado tarde para que Bella se lo volviera a pensar. Todo el mundo esperaba a ver una novia deslumbrante que ese día realizaría su sueño, y el de cuantos la rodeaban, puesto que el matrimonio sellaría la alianza de dos poderosas familias...

Bella sabía que iba a adquirir riqueza y una envidiable posición social, por no hablar de un marido increíblemente atractivo. El único problema era que Edward no tenía intención de renunciar a su seductora amante. Y Bella profundamente enamorada de su prometido, quería mucho más que un matrimonio de conveniencia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia ni los personajes son míos. Yo soy la estoy adaptando**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Buenas noches, cara. Vas a pasar la noche por allá mismo, ¿no? asentí con sutileza, mucha sutileza. Siempre me sorprendía de la manera de como mi madre Renée conseguía dar una orden bajo la forma de una sugerencia, y decirlo en tono de una pregunta educada.

Claro que pasaría la noche fuera de casa. Como si tuviera elección. Desde que tenía uso de razón, mi vida siempre fue dirigida por otros. La mejor escuela privada, los cursos extracurriculares, las vacaciones en el exterior... todo. También había estudiado ballet, equitación e idiomas. hablaba italiano y francés fluidamente. Todo aprendido bajo la dirección ajena.

Yo Isabella Swan era el producto de la educación de mis padres. Siempre tenía que estar a la moda, elegante y con estilo, yo era una especie de "prueba visual" de la riqueza y el estatus de mi familia. Algo que precisaba ser ostentado a cualquier costa. Y hasta incluso mi carrera como decoradora de interiores parecía agregar un toque de glamour a la imagen de mi familia.

¿Querida? Escuche la voz de Renée, atravesé la sala y le dí un besó en el rostro. Sí, es probable que pase la noche por allá mamá. Ella arqueó una ceja con elegancia. Tu padre y yo no vamos a quedarnos a esperarte. Si mamá respondí, sabía muy bien lo que aquello quería decir. Con un suspiro, verifiqué el contenido de la carterita que llevaría, tomé mis llaves del coche y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Chao. Nos veremos después -dije a mi madre, mientras abría la puerta. Diviértete, cara.

Mientras caminaba hasta el auto, iba pensando ¿Qué consideraba divertirse para Renée Swan? ¿Disfrutar de una cena magnífica en un restaurante chic, en compañía de Edward Cullen, y después tener una larga y ardiente noche de amor?, me senté al volante de mi Porsche Carrera negro. Lo encendí y arranqué, accionando el botón que abría el portón automático. Camino a la ciudad.

Mientras conducía el anillo que llevaba en mi debo anular de la mano derecha brillaba. Es lindamente diseñado, y escandalosamente caro, hecho en diamantes, símbolo de la futura unión entre la hija de Charlie Swan y el hijo de Carlisle cullen.

_"Swan-cullen"_, pensé, con cierta amargura, mientras recorría las movidas calles de la ciudad.

Dos inmigrantes, dueños de propiedades vecinas, en una ciudad al nordeste de Italia, habían viajado a Sydney al final de la adolescencia. Mi padre y el padre de Edward. Al llegar a la capital del nuevo país, ambos habían comenzado a trabajar en dos empleos todos los días de la semana y a ahorrar cada centavo que ganaban, hasta conseguir comenzar un negocio en el ramo del cimiento, cuando tenían veinte y pocos años. A lo largo de los cuarenta años siguientes, _Swan-cullen_ se convirtió en un nombre poderoso en la industria de Sydney, con una inmensa fábrica y un negocio billonario. Cada uno de ellos se casó algún tiempo después teniendo cada quien un único hijo "Edward y yo". Cada una de las parejas vivíamos en mansiones suntuosas, teníamos autos lujosos y había dado a nosotros sus hijos la mejor educación que el dinero podía comprar. Las dos familias habíamos mantenido una relación estrecha a lo largo de los años. El vínculo es casi tan intenso como la de una familia.

La New South Head Road llevaba a Rose Bay, aproveché para admirar el paisaje por un instante es muy bonita está zona, eran seis y media de la tarde, el sol del verano se refleja ya pálidamente sobre el mar, que recordaba una inmensa joya azulada, envuelta por un cielo decorado por las primeras estrellas de la noche. Los altos edificios de la ciudad presentaban diferentes tipos de arquitectura, creando un espléndido marco de fundo para el Opera House y un bellísimo paisaje para Harbour Bridge.

El tráfico se fue tornando más intenso conforme me aproximaba al centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del hotel ya era casi las siete, deje el coche a los cuidados del ballet parking.

Yo podría, ó mejor dicho, debería haberle permitido que Edward me recogiera en casa. Sería más práctico, más sensato. Pero esta noche no estoy siendo sensata.

Salude a la recepcionista con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y me dirigí al hall. Cuando estaba casi llegando a los sofás de espera una familiar voz masculina me llegó a los oídos. Edward. Sólo de verlo, mi corazón se disparó. Al final de los treinta años, Edward tenía un metro ochenta y dos, y un físico simplemente envidiable. Su guapo rostro me recordaba una escultura detalladamente trabajada, con un mirar intenso y labios más que perfectos. El formato del mentón cuadrado era casi siempre amenizado por la sonrisa torcida encantadora que esporádicamente curvaba sus labios, dejándolo con una apariencia peligrosamente atractiva. Sus cabellos cobrizos rebelde y los ojos

Azules parecían capaces de leer mi alma, siempre que me encontraba delante de ellos.

Bella.

Él se inclinó y me besó levemente en los labios, antes de agarrarme las manos. ¡Dios, que guapo!, pensé, probablemente por milésima vez. Como si no bastase, aquel perfume masculino de esencia amaderada me dejaba excitada, siempre que él se aproximaba y me besaba de aquel modo. ¿Será que Edward se sentía tan afectado por mi presencia como yo siempre que lo tengo cerca? Eso era poco probable, pensé, acordándome del contexto en que ambos nos habíamos conocido. Angela había sido el primer amor de la vida de Edward. Una linda joven con quien él se había casado diez años antes y que murió en un terrible accidente de auto pocas semanas después del casamiento. Yo había derramado lágrimas silenciosas en ese casamiento, y después lloraba abiertamente en el funeral de Angela.

En el intento de olvidar el sufrimiento, Edward se dedicara completamente a su trabajo, lo que lo llevo a ser considerado en el mundo de los negocios como uno de los mejores estrategas del país. Él ya había salido con muchas mujeres, aprovechando seleccionadamente lo que ellas tenían para ofrecer, pero sin pensar en encontrar una sustituta para Angela. Eso hasta el año anterior, cuando él pasó a prestarme más atención y a demostrar el interés de estrechar una relación entre los dos. La propuesta de casamiento me tomó por sorpresa, aunque yo estaba enamorada de él desde siempre. Pero mi amor no era correspondido, bien lo sabía. Mi casamiento con Edward servirá apenas para reforzar el poder del conglomerado _Swan-cullen_, dando inicio a una nueva generación de herederos en la familia.

¿Tienes hambre?

La voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estoy famélica –respondí con una sonrisa, y con un súbito brillo de ánimo. Entonces, vamos a cenar. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me condujo hasta los elevadores.

El restaurante quedaba en la terraza del hotel y era cercado por vidrios, ofreciendo una bellísima vista de la ciudad y el puerto.

Tuviste un mal día? me preguntó él, al salir del elevador, y entrando al restaurante.

Lo mire de soslayo. Nunca conseguía esconderle nada a Edward. Hum-hun confirme. ¿Por dónde quieres que comiences? –contando yo con los dedos: ¿Por un cliente enojado, un gerente de tienda más enojado aún, un tejido importado que fue rasgado por accidente, ó por el centésimo ajuste de mi vestido? Puedes escoger.

Signor Cullen, signorina Swan. Sean bienvenidos. El maître nos saludó antes que Edward pudiese responderme algo. Sin preguntar, el hombre elegantemente vestido nos condujo a la mesa de siempre. El especialista en vinos se apareció ni bien nos habíamos acomodarnos y, entre los dos eligimos vino blanco.

Oh, y una copa de aguamelada, por favor agregue, mientras observaba a Edward recostarse en la silla y me mirarla con atención.

¿Cómo está Renée? Me preguntó él, cuando el hombre se retiró.

Bueno, esa es mismo una cuestión importante, si es que existe realmente alguna respondí, con cierta ironía. ¿No podrías ser un poco más específico?

Te está enloqueciendo dijo Edward

El comentario hizo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Creo que tienes razón respondí. ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? Pregunto Edward. Es el vestido de novia. A la diseñadora no le gustan los pálpitos que mi madre insiste en ofrecer.

Mientras hablaba, la imagen del lindo vestido hecho en seda, tafetán y encaje surgió en mi mente.

Entiendo. Respondió no, no entiendes lo interrumpí mientras el vino era servido. Después de eso, Edward fue el primero en hablar:

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, cara? ¿Que Renée, como la mayoría de las mamás italianas, quiere un casamiento perfecto para su hija? ¿La fiesta, los mozos, la comida, la bebida, la torta, la limusina, todo perfecto? Por eso, claro que el vestido también tiene que ser perfecto, según la opinión de ella.

Olvidaste mencionar las flores ironicé. El florista está cerca de tener una apoplejía. El proveedor del buffet ya está queriendo desistir porque dice que su tiramisu es una verdadera obra de arte y que, por eso, no puede ser cambiado por las recetas de la "vieja Italia", como quiere mi madre.

Edward sonrió.

Renée es una excelente cocinera.

Teresa era excelente en todo, y era justamente ese el problema. En consecuencia, quería que todos fuesen tan perfectos como ella. Pensé mientras vi que el mozo se aproximaba a la mesa, anotó los pedidos, y se retiró con discreción.

Tomé un trago de agua y mire a Edward. ¿Con qué seriedad tomarías en cuenta una propuesta de fuga? Le pregunte.

¿Y por qué nos arriesgaríamos a llevar con nosotros la "maldición de Renée", por no haber realizado el mayor evento social del año? –ironizó Edward. Arquee una ceja. ¿Por mi sanidad mental? El mozo sirvió la sopa de entrada. Faltan apenas dos semanas, Bella, Edward me respondió. Aquello sería una verdadera eternidad, pensé. Esperaba conseguir sobrevivir.

Al probar la primera porción de sopa, cerré los ojos un instante, disfrutando del delicioso sabor. La temperatura era perfecta.

Tenemos un ensayo en la iglesia marcado para mañana en la noche comento él. Bajé el tenedor, sintiendo mi apetito ser temporalmente afectado. A las seis y media confirmé, sin ganas. Y después tendremos la cena ofrecida a todos.

Los padres, novios, damas de honor y sus parejas, las damitas y sus parejas y los padres de ellos. Sin duda, sería una cena agitada, pensé.

También tendría que prepararme para mi té, dentro de dos días. En la lista había cincuenta invitadas, y Renée quedó en proporcionar la diversión, masitas y champagne. Aumentando aún más el estrés que llevaba, me se había rehusado a dejar de trabajar tres meses antes del casamiento, como mi madre sugirió. Por lo menos había un lado positivo no me desgastado tanto con los detalles del casamiento mientras estaba con mis clientes.

Pero el lado positivo era el tiempo extra que tenía que pasar en la bellísima mansión que Edward había mandado construir para nosotros dos, supervisando la instalación de alfombras, cortinas, muebles y la combinación de los colores y texturas. Lo peor, no obstante, era discutir con Renée, pues era así que acostumbraba llamar a mi madre cuando la opinión de ambas no coincidía, algo que pasaba con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría.

¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?

Mire a Edward, notando su aire de diversión.

Por tus pensamientos explicó él, al notar la expresión confusa en mi rostro.

- Estaba pensando en la casa. La decoración está quedando preciosa.

- ¿Estás contenta con eso?

- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Aunque se tratase de una casa para ser exhibida a la sociedad, yo pretendía hacer lo posible para transformarla en un hogar.

Poco después que terminamos de comer, el mozo apareció discretamente y sirvió el plato principal: pasta con mojo de frutos del mar. Mientras saboreaban mi comida, no pude dejar de notar una vez más la elegancia y sofisticación de Edward. Él emanaba una especie de sensualidad primitiva que atraía a las mujeres como un imán. Los hombres envidiaban aquella combinación de rudeza atenuada con encanto irresistible. En la intimidad, sabían que la combinación era fatal. Yo conocía cada una de las cualidades de Edward, y a veces me preguntaba si yo sería mujer suficiente para estar a la altura de ellas.

- ¿Quiere pedir el postre ahora, srta. Swan?

El evidente deseo de agradar demostrado por el joven mozo estaba siendo casi embarazoso. Sonreí con gentileza. No, gracias. Sólo voy a querer un café.

- Ganaste un fan observó Edward, cuando el muchacho se retiró.

Un brillo de diversión surgió en mí.

- ¿Estás celoso? Dije

Él arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Parezco estarlo?

A mí gustaría mucho poder decir que sí, pero no sería la verdad. Y tal vez por eso mismo haya sentido el deseo de continuar con la provocación.

- Bueno, él es joven, tiene buena apariencia... –fingí considerar la posibilidad por un instante. – Es probable que sea un estudiante universitario trabajando de noche en un restaurante como este para conseguir pagar sus estudios. Eso indicaría que tiene potencial. ¿Será que aceptaría dejar todo esto por una "aventurita"?

La sonrisa de Edward hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Creo que es la hora de llevarte a casa, eso sí.

- Vine en mi propio coche, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Eso fue un intento de demostrar independencia ó una indicación que no pretendes compartir la cama conmigo esta noche? No conseguí contener la sonrisa.

- Renée ya dejó claro que atender tus necesidades físicas debe ser mi prioridad.

- ¿Y tiene razón? –indagó él, en un tono provocante.

- Ella cree que si respondí escapó por la tangente. La expresión de Edward continuó impasible.

- ¿Cómo tú?

Me acomode en la silla. ¿Tendría Edward idea de cuánto lo amaba? Esperaba que no, pues, con certeza, eso sería un detalle que me dejaría en desventaja.

- Termina tú café –dijo él, cuando seguí en silencio. – Saldremos enseguida.

Él levantó la mano e hizo una señal discreta al mozo, que apareció con la cuenta poco después. Yo estaba tensa, pero lo disfrace muy bien. Aun así, Edward estrechó su mirada.

- ¿Tenemos algo programado para el próximo fin de semana? –preguntó él.

- Mi madre marcó compromisos para cada día hasta la boda –respondí. - Entonces haz que ella reorganice la agenda. Lo miré con interés.

- ¿Y si ella no acepta? - Dile que yo te di una sorpresa y que reservé dos pasajes para un fin de semana en Gold Coast. - ¿Hiciste eso?

Él sonrió con encanto. - Haré una llamada ni bien lleguemos a mi apartamento. También sonreí, sólo que de pura satisfacción.

- Ah, mi caballero en el caballo blanco. Él se puso de pie y me extendió la mano. - Podrás agradecerme después. Ambos nos encaminamos juntos al elevador, después de recibir un "buenas noches" del maître.

No demoramos mucho en llegar al apartamento de Edward. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, revelando la bella vista del puerto a la noche. Más adelante, era posible ver los edificios del centro de la ciudad, recordando grandes torres de vidrio iluminadas por las luces de la noche. De espaldas a Edward, apenas oí cuando él tomó el teléfono. Enseguida, hizo la reserva de avión y en el hotel de Gold Coast para el fin de semana.

- Podríamos tranquilamente vivir aquí –dije, aun admirando la vista.

- Si, podríamos.

Carlo enlazó los brazos en torno a mi cintura, abrazándome por atrás. No pude dejar de sentir un escalofrío de excitación ante aquella deliciosa proximidad. Aún más cuando los labios de Carlo rozaron la parte sensible detrás de mí oreja. Casi cierro los ojos, fingiendo que aquella demostración de cariño era real. Que era amor y no deseo lo que Edward sentía por mí. Un gemido silencioso surgió y fue ahogado allí mismo, en mi garganta, cuando los labios de él se deslizaron por mi piel y acarició la base de mi cuello con la punta de su lengua.

Al mismo tiempo, una mano firme, pero cariñosa, cubrió mi seno, mientras la otra se deslizó sobre mi vientre. Quería apresarlo, pedirle que me desnudase de una vez y la follara allí mismo, sobre la alfombra afelpada, pero no tuve coraje. Todo en Edward era muy controlado. Mismo en la cama él nunca perdía el control, al contrario de mí. Había momentos en que sentía deseos de gritar que aunque aceptase a Angela como parte de su pasado, yo era su futuro. Sólo que nunca decía eso abiertamente. Tal vez porque siento recelos de la respuesta de Edward.

Lentamente, me volvió frente a él y enlace los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Buscando los labios de él, dejándome llevar una vez más por la pasión y el amor. Notando mi urgencia Edward me tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto. Una vez que me Puso en el piso, comencé a abrirle la camisa con dedos ágiles arrojándola a un rincón del cuarto. No demoró mucho para que Edward me desnudara completamente, antes de librarse de su propio calzoncillo.

- Espera…


End file.
